


Sebastian x Ciel

by HanaWesty



Series: Drabbles for Days! [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ciel saves him, Drabble, Feelings, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, OP enemy for the sake of this fic, Sebastian doing his job, Smutt intended, alot of feelings, basically fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaWesty/pseuds/HanaWesty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff. That's basically all it is.<br/>---<br/>“Sebastian, get up.” Nothing. “No, no, no, no….” Ciel muttered as he continued to try and stir him. “Get up, Sebastian, wake up.” Still nothing. </p><p>“Sebastian, you did it, you killed it.” Ciel said, trying to activate Sebastian’s smugness. Still nothing.</p><p>Tears now flowed down his face as he held Sebastian’s form. “Sebby, wake up, please. Sebby.” He sobbed into his chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sebastian x Ciel

**Author's Note:**

> Me getting frustrated watching the anime so I wrote this in a fit of rage yelling, "They need to kiss!", so I didn't break something.  
>  (~￣▽￣)~

Ciel was sitting in the main room in the run-down cottage Sebastian and himself have accommodated for the night. He was absent-mindedly playing with a rook from the chest game he and Sebastian was playing, until Sebastian got up and excused himself from the game. Ciel sighed and slammed the rook back down onto its original position.

He had every one of Sebastian’s moves covered, plus he has him in check. He has every possible move Sebastian could make covered. He sat back into the chair with a sly smile.

 _He's trying to avoid the inevitable._ Ciel thought with a wiry smile.

He waited for Sebastian to return and quickly got impatient. He ripped his eye patch off and felt his connection to Sebastian. He was just outside-

Sebastian burst through the door holding a small plate with a cover. Ciel tilted his head in confusion.

“My apologies, my lord.” Sebastian said wearing his polite smile, but it looked strained. There was a loud crash outside which made Ciel stand up abruptly.

“Sebastian?”

“It seems that a demon has tracked us. My lord, I ask for you to remain here and stay safe. I’ll take care of this.” Sebastian seems worried. Ciel felt his stomach drop.

Quickly Sebastian rushed over to him and handed the plate to him. “Happy birthday, my lord.”

“What-“Ciel didn’t finish as a black mist formed in the doorway and slammed into Sebastian, sending him through the window. Ciel quickly ducked under the table as a black figure flew out the window after his butler.

 Ciel took off the cover and found a small cake on the plate. Iced in his favourite blue. Ciel blushed, he had told his butler countless times not to give him things for his birthday. Now especially, he felt incredibly guilty, he didn’t know Sebastian’s birthday, after all this time he hadn’t asked once. Now he is facing all of eternity with the demon which, when Ciel tries to recall details, he knows very little about.

He blinks and raises a hand to his face, he jerks suddenly as his fingers touch something wet. He was crying? He shook his head and the crying stops.

Ciel looked back to the cupcake and frowns, for the first time since his transformation he wished that he human again, so he could eat it. Then Ciel noticed something. Upon closer inspection, the cupcake wasn’t actually a cupcake, it was a decorated jar. He scratched the side and clay fell off leaving pearly glass behind. There was something in the jar though.  He lifted the lid slightly and a wisp of what looked like white mist slowly rose.

Ciel’s eyes suddenly turn bright crimson and his stomach rumbled. He licked his lips, _Splendid_ , he thought. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud bang that came from outside the window. Slamming down the lid, he put the jar into his pocket and rushed to the window.

What he saw made his stomach turn. Sebastian. On the ground. What? His suit was in tatters and covered in mud. He wasn’t moving. Impossible.

Standing above him was a black figure, with a smoky haze around it. Holding above its head was a dagger.

“SEBASTIAN!!” Ciel screamed.

The figures head whipped around and it threw the dagger at the young duke. The aim was off, the dagger hit the window pan and the tip sunk into the wood. Ciel wasted no time he quickly tore the dagger out of the wood and jumped out the window. The figure turned and smiled, a wicked smile, completely, beautifully white with sharp teeth. Ciel hasn’t seen anything like it before; it seemed to be completely made out of smoke. A black, forked tongue slid out of its mouth and Ciel stopped in his tracks.

 _Can I defeat this_ thing, he thought.

Suddenly a knife flew through the spot where its heart should have been (normal humanoid anatomy). The creature screamed an unnatural, terrifying howl and whipped his head around. Like he normally does, Sebastian appeared by Ciel’s side.   
“Young Master, I urge you to go back inside. I have the situation under control.” Sebastian gave his ‘I-know-everything-and-I-will-kill-this-guy-easily’ smile. Though Ciel thought it looked forced. Like lightening, Sebastian sped through the mud to the monster, only to go straight through and crash into the mud on the other side.

The figure turned slowly around, like it was amused? Or bored? Sebastian looked like he was struggling to get up. _How?_ Ciel thought with horror.

To his horror, black tentacles sprung from the creature and they wrapped around Sebastian pulling him off the ground and up to the creature’s face. Sebastian struggled and an odd noise came from the creature, a laugh, resonating from its throat. The coils tightened and Sebastian went limp.

 _NO!_ Springing to action, Ciel sped to the monster and jumped onto its back. Quickly Ciel plunged the dagger into the creatures face and the monster screamed and the tentacles dropped Sebastian. He didn’t get up.

Rage coursed through Ciel and he plunged the dagger into the thing again and again. The tentacles tried to wrap themselves around him, but they weren’t fast enough, Ciel was destroying the creatures face.

Finally, the creature gave its last cry and toppled to the ground. Ciel nimbly hopped off and dropped the dagger, which as covered in black blood. He took a deep breath to calm his raging mind and he turned to Sebastian who lying in the mud, still not moving. Fear flooding Ciel’s system he raced to Sebastian side and shook him.

“Sebastian, get up.” Nothing. “No, no, no, no….” Ciel muttered as he continued to try and stir him. “Get up, Sebastian, wake up.” Still nothing.

“Sebastian, you did it, you killed it.” Ciel said, trying to activate Sebastian’s smugness. Still nothing.

Tears now flowed down his face as he held Sebastian’s form. “Sebby, wake up, please. Sebby.” He sobbed into his chest. Then in one last ditch attempt, he pulled out the jar, amazingly it was still intact. He opened it and pressed it Sebastian’s lips. Nothing.

“Sebastian, eat the soul. That’s an order.” Finally, Sebastian opened his eyes slightly and opened his mouth, letting the soul slid down his throat. Ciel sighed in relief and rested his head on Sebastian’s chest, tears still sliding silently down his face.

“Young… Master… are you…alright?” Sebastian’s voice was strangled.

Ciel nodded, smiling, still crying.

“My Lord?” Sebastian sat up and on beat Ciel shifted so his legs straddled Sebastian’s hips and he hugged Sebastian around the neck.

“Don’t do that to me, ever again.” Ciel whispered, pleading.

Slowly, Sebastian’s arms wrapped themselves around Ciel’s body and slowly Sebastian smiled. “Yes, my lord.” He whispered back.

Very slowly, Sebastian took Ciel’s chin and slowly got him to look at him. Sebastian’s face was a mess and Ciel’s eyes were red from crying.

Sebastian wanted to kiss him, badly, but he wanted permission. “My lord?”

Ciel could feel it and he smiled, “Yes, Sebby?”

That was to send Sebastian over the edge. Their lips smashed together, moaning and groaning, Sebastian pulled Ciel closer and Ciel ran his hands into Sebastian’s hair. After a few minutes Sebastian ran his tongue along Ciel’s bottom lip and he gladly gave him entrance. Sebastian quickly claim his new territory and explored all he can. Sebastian ran a hand down to the hem of Ciel’s shirt and slowly began to lift it up…

Ciel sifted back and took a deep breath, he did need it and his face was flushed. “I love you, Sebastian.”

Sebastian blinked in surprise, he never thought that….”I love you too, my lord.”

Calmly, Sebastian stood up and shifted Ciel so he was in bridal position. He saw what Ciel did and whistled. Ciel blushed and tried to act his normal self, though it was difficult, his mind was racing and his body was acting weird.

“You _didn’t_ have the situation under control.” Ciel said raising his chin. “I thought you were supposed to be the one protecting _me_ not _me_ protecting _you._ ”

Sebastian smiled, “My apologises, my lord.”

Ciel looked up at him and Sebastian kissed him, lightly, before setting a course straight to the bed.


End file.
